Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ and add $-3$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $2$ and the product of $5$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What does adding $-3$ to $-x$ do? $-1x$ $ - 3$ What is the product of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (-1x - 3) = \color{orange}{5(-x-3)}$ What is the sum of $2$ and $\color{orange}{5(-x-3)}$ $5(-x-3)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(-x-3)+2$.